


Just Found To Lose Again

by TsukiKabanoki



Series: Ten and Rose elope and Eleven never marries River, but it's still canon-compliant. [7]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Angst, Episode: s04e12 The Stolen Earth, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Reunions
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:07:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25315069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TsukiKabanoki/pseuds/TsukiKabanoki
Summary: Donna was about to answer when she caught sight of something else. Someone else. A smile formed on her face and she looked back to the Doctor. “Why don't you ask her yourself?”The Doctor frowned, clearly confused, but then the words sunk in. He turned his head slowly. Could it really be?At the other end of the road, Rose grinned. She had finally, finally found him.
Relationships: Tenth Doctor/Rose Tyler, The Doctor (Doctor Who)/Rose Tyler
Series: Ten and Rose elope and Eleven never marries River, but it's still canon-compliant. [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1120368
Comments: 8
Kudos: 56





	Just Found To Lose Again

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DogsAreTheBest312](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DogsAreTheBest312/gifts).



> Here, finally, is the Stolen Earth fic I've been meaning to write for ages!  
> The second chapter will be about Journey's End.

Stepping out of the Tardis, Donna said, “Like a ghost town.”

“Sarah Jane said they were taking the people. What for?” The Doctor turned to her. “Think, Donna. When you met Rose in that parallel world, what did she say?”

Donna shrugged. “Just, the darkness is coming.”

“Anything else?”

Donna was about to answer when she caught sight of something else. Someone else. A smile formed on her face and she looked back to the Doctor. “Why don't you ask her yourself?”

The Doctor frowned, clearly confused, but then the words sunk in. He turned his head slowly. Could it really be?

At the other end of the road, Rose grinned. She had finally, finally found him.

The Doctor’s feet started moving, seemingly on their own. And then he was running. If someone would have asked his name in that moment, he couldn’t have answered. There was only one thought on his mind: Rose.

They ran towards each other, faster and faster, the cars and buildings blurring together at the edge of their vision. Why was this street so goddamn long? When it was only a few more meters, Rose got rid of her gun.

They barrelled into each other, the impact pressing the air out of their lungs. Not that they cared. Their lips found each other in a moment and they were finally together again. The Doctor held Rose tightly around her waist; Rose’s hands were buried in the Doctor’s hair.

Rose was back! She was finally back again! He longed to reach out for her mind, to make them whole again, but then he heard it.

“EXTERMINATE.”

The Doctor’s first instinct was of course to keep Rose safe, so he spun them around, shielding her with his body. His second thought was to not die himself, so he tried pulling them out of the way, but it was already too late.

His vision went white with pain; he barely registered the sound of a male voice and another shot.

And then there was Rose. “I've got you. It missed you. Look, it's me, Doctor.”

“Rose.”

He tried to reach for her, but his limbs felt useless.

“Hi.”

“Long time no see.”

“Yeah, been busy, you know.”

The Doctor groaned.

“Don't die. Oh, my God. Don't die.” She tried to keep his head up. “Oh my god, don't die.”

And suddenly, Jack and Donna were by her side.

“Get him into the Tardis, quick!” Rose’s best friend shouted, picking up her gun. “Move!”

They laid him on the ground of the console room.

“What … what do we do? There must be some medicine or something!” Donna shouted desperately.

“Just step back. Rose, do as I say, and get back. He's dying and you know what happens next,” Jack commanded, calm as ever.

“I came all this way,” Rose whispered to herself, but then wanted to hit herself for thinking that. She had done this before, she knew he was still going to be the same man. Still her husband, still her Doctor.

“What do you mean?” Donna asked in tears. “He can’t!”

The Doctor lifted a hand that was glowing golden with regeneration energy. “It’s starting,” he managed.

Rose stared at it. She didn’t want to move. He shouldn’t have to go through this alone.

Jack grabbed her gently and pulled her along. “Here we go! Good luck, Doctor!”

“Will someone please tell me what’s going on?” Donna asked, understandably panicked.

“When he's dying, his, his body, it repairs itself. It changes,” Rose explained through her tears. A part of her wanted to tell him not to change, but it was a selfish thought.

The Doctor, having stood up, declared, “I'm sorry, it's too late. I'm regenerating.”

And bursting into golden light, he did.

But then he did something Rose hadn’t expected. He redirected the energy into his hand and when the light faded … he was still the same.

“Now then. Where were we?”


End file.
